


Sweet Moment

by fullfirefafar



Series: Lil Stuff for People [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: HeartGold & SoulSilver | Pokemon HeartGold & SoulSilver Versions
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25203589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullfirefafar/pseuds/fullfirefafar
Summary: Fluffy soulsilvershipping :)
Relationships: Kotone | Lyra/Silver
Series: Lil Stuff for People [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825867
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Sweet Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [masqurade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/masqurade/gifts).



“Okay Skitty,” She holds out her index finger that has the cake batter, “do you think this is sweet enough?”

Without a word nor hesitance, Silver nips her finger and sucks the batter off of it.

“Delicious.” A cheeky smirk curls the corner of his mouth.

Clearly, he wasn’t talking about the cake batter.

A single tongue juts out, though laughter then bubbles next. “You’re impossible.” Trying to ignore the blush that burns her cheeks, Kotone focuses on the cake mix. “It’s been a while since I’ve baked anything, so I really do need some serious feedback about it.”

His smile widens. “I am serious.” Slowly he walks closer and stops right behind her. “It is delicious.” Arms casually snake around her waist. He feels her shiver, but Silver knows damn well Kotone is playing hard to get as she keeps on mixing the batter.

Two can play that game.

“It is a tad sweet.” He places his chin onto her right shoulder. “Then again, maybe that’s you and not the cake.” Casually he shrugs, then peeks at the huffing woman he dearly loves with all his heart. Hands cup together near her stomach, gently rubbing the existence of their love that is growing in her womb.

She feels warm. Her neck and face are as crimson as his hair. “Too bad you’re not fond of sweet things, huh.” Hazel eyes return his longing gaze. Regret rises as she feels sheepish at the honest stare.

Her body is pulled backwards, closer to him.

“I only love one sweet person.” A kiss is bestowed on her neck. “I love that sweet person so much, I can’t get enough of it.” The kiss lingers to her cheek, to the corner of her right eye. “It’s addicting...”

A giggle, loving and warm, tickles her throat. “Are you being smooth?”

“Half of it.” He nuzzles into her soft brown hair. “Is it working?”

Arceus, she can’t get enough of him. “Very much.” Once again she dips her finger.

Looking at the busily nuzzling husband, Kotone gently tilts her head to get his attention.

Once Silver leans back to face her, she bursts a short laugh to see surprise paints on his face at the little smudge on his lips.

Surprise merely intensifies when she turns and licks the batter off his pink lips.

“Well, look at that.” She licks her lips, feeling tingly and sweet from head to toe. “Looks like you’re super sweet too.”

Mild shock keeps him stunned for a while. But that shock quickly evolves to naughty glee in a span of four rapid heartbeats. “Now you’re impossible!” Quickly he wraps his arms around her again, earning a cute squeal from his beloved.

**_END_ **


End file.
